My Father's Student
by Chaiyo
Summary: What happens when Mr. Hawkeye accepts his first student in five years? When Roy learns things he shouldn't.  This is the story of Riza's Father's student, Roy Mustang in his younger days. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction dedicated to Royai, so it might be a little off.

Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA characters.

**Riza's Point of View**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I yawned, as a stretched out my hand to land harshly on the "off" button of my alarm clock on my bedside table. I looked at my bedside clock. 7:30 was what the clock read. Slowly lifting my head, I opened my eyes to my small bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a desk, with a worn out lamp on it, a small bookshelf, that had some of my favorite books (The rest were in the library downstairs), a small wardrobe was to my left, and right next to the door and across from me was another wardrobe, which had a mirror. In the mirror, it reflected me. I stared at my thirteen year old sleepiness, with my amber eyes half open. My short blond hair was unkempt, and my white pajamas were wrinkled from sleep. As I got out of the warm covers, the cold air blasted up and through my pajamas. I put my feet into my cold, fuzzy slippers and walked out of my bedroom into the dim hallway.

As I made my way towards the bathroom, I passed my father's study. However, I heard a raspy voice coming from the, oh so, beloved study that my father locked himself up in every day and night.

Before my mother had died when five years ago, father would rarely go into the study and was always playing games with me and taking mother and I on walks in the park. However, when my mother fell ill, he became quieter and started to spend more time in his study. The smiles that used to appear on his face all the time disappeared all together when my mother passed away in bed. In fact, Father wasn't even there when her spirit left her body. Right before she left, she said goodbye to the man that was supposedly her "husband" and goodbye to me as well. When I rushed to go and get Father to come to bid Mother good bye, he simply walked towards the bedroom looked in, and walked away from the now, dead body.

Ever since, he locked himself in the study. At first I thought he was just mourning the death of Mother and that he would go right back to his normal boisterous self. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he would tell me to go and do the chores that Mother used to do. I also thought that he didn't want to see me because I resembled her. With my long blond hair, at the time, my huge amber eyes, and always smiling face, I was an exact replica of her. That wasn't the case though. He wanted to forget her completely and block me out of his life so that no painful memories would come to haunt him. I felt sorry for him one day, and to my interest decided to go and scare him.

When I was younger, Father and I would play a game called "Boo." It was where we each tried to scare the other until they jumped in fright or yelped. The first person to do so got a tickle attack. When I tried to bring that game up again, he instead yelled at me to go and cook dinner early for him, insisting that he had to continue his research on his alchemy. I truly believed, one time, that alchemy could become his new wife.

So when I heard father talking on the phone, my first response was to try and eavesdrop on him. I slowly crept downstairs to where the other telephone was, and took it next to my ear. I heard Father conversing with another lady.

The lady on the phone was saying, "…Oh yes, and he is a very quick learner too."

"Is he eager to learn alchemy, or are you just forcing him to do it?" I heard my Father say.

"He's really eager. You won't be able to stop him once he gets going!" The women said.

"Well, then why isn't he on the phone?" Father asked coldly.

"Because he's at school," the women said. And with that I put the phone down and rushed to my bedroom. I had completely forgotten about school, and I still needed to get dressed and eat breakfast. As I went through my usual morning routine, I thought about the snippet I had gotten from the conversation on the phone.

So the Father might be taking up a student to teach. I go exited as I thought about somebody coming to live with us, when I stopped in my tracks, walking out the house. They were saying "he" so there's no doubt that he's a boy. I suddenly got very depressed. I hated the boys at this age because all they did was goof around and flirt on girls. They were at the most obnoxious stage of their lives, not counting my own father's, and I really did not want to get anywhere near them. I didn't want to get hurt and cry like when my mother died, or when Father didn't want to see me anymore. In fact, I made a simple rule that I vowed to follow for the rest of my life: Never fall in love with anybody.

**Roy's Point of View**

I practically ran home from school. Madame Christmas had gotten very tired of me reading alchemy books into the middle of the night, so she decided that I should get an alchemy teacher to teach me alchemy, so that my "good looks" wouldn't disappear from getting four hours of sleep. I told her that I didn't want just any alchemy teacher, though. I wanted an alchemy teacher that was different from the mediocre alchemists out there and a teacher that could actually teach. Not only did I want I special alchemy teacher, I had told her. I also told her that I wanted a tough teacher that would make me work to achieve.

Then Madame Christmas asked why I took a sudden interest in alchemy. At first, I really wanted to learn alchemy to be able to protect Madame Christmas and my "sisters." But then I saw how frequent war was in our country, and wanted to not only protect my family, but also the people of Amestris. I just couldn't stand all the war that this country went through. I wished peace and unity could be for the people of this nation, and I decided that I could achieve that peace with alchemy.

She found this a very satisfactory answer and had been searching for months for a teacher that would be suitable for me. And finally, as if it were destiny, she found in the paper about a "Flame Alchemist" who saved a family in a town far away from Central. She told me about this alchemist, and it just somehow clicked. I knew that this had to be my next teacher. Since I was the President of many clubs at my school, I asked Madame to call for me instead. In reality, I knew that I would mess up if I tried to talk, so I decided to let Madame call the alchemist.

Madame promised me that she would call today in the morning, so when I got home and entered the back of the house, I rushed to the front, which had a bar. As I entered, the drunken men would look at me with intense glares questioning why a child like me would be in a bar. I didn't care though; because Madame Christmas would kick them right out if they ever tried to harm me.

"Madame Christmas!" I yelled as I rushed towards the bar's counter, gaining some stares from some of the customers.

After a couple minutes of waiting, a gruff woman, a little bulgy, walked out from the back of the bar. At sighting her beloved foster son waiting eagerly in his school uniform she exclaimed, "Roy Boy!"

"Aw, I told you to stop calling me that!" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"And I told you to call me "Auntie" or "Mom" Madame Christmas said crossly.

"Sorry, "Auntie," I corrected, getting annoyed. I couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Anyways, did you call the alchemist guy?"

Madame Christmas paused for dramatic effect, but didn't answer. This drove me to the pits of the devil, and just as I was about to reach the pits, she opened her mouth. Then she closed it. And then she opened it again.

"Well," I started, getting aggravated, "Did he accept? Can he come and teach me?"

Madame Christmas looked uncertain whether to answer, but finally said, "Yes he accepted."

I literary jumped so high my head hit the ceiling. Some of the men choked on their drinks as I jumped and some cursed at me, but why would I care. They would thank me later when I saved their sorry butts from all the war and conflict that was going on in our country.

"However," Madame Christmas said, "You must travel to live with him as a student."

"Oh," I said. I wanted to learn alchemy very much, but I didn't exactly want to travel away from Madame Christmas. She was just like a mother to me. Well actually, she kind of was, since she adopted me. But she was also my aunt, so I didn't know whether she should be considered my mom or my aunt. Anyways, I didn't want to leave her. I was the only man in the family, since she didn't get married. She didn't trust any men, but she at least wanted to grow one up properly she claimed, so she adopted me. I didn't just want to leave her. That would ruin her whole dream of trying to grow me up.

"But it's okay if you want to go," she started. "It is your dream after all."

"Are you okay with it though?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine with it," she said smiling at me, "As long as you at least make an effort in combing your hair and do well in school in that town, I will allow it."

"Thanks Auntie! You're the best!" I yelped, unable to contain myself any longer. And with that I ran off to go and try to pack my bag for the trip. Even if I had no idea when I was leaving, I didn't care! I was going to learn alchemy to help the people of this country and nobody could stop me!

**Riza's Point of View**

After a tiring day of school, I couldn't help but stop and wonder how that lady had done trying to get my father to teach her son. Father used to accept students before mother died, but now, he never accepted. If this boy didn't get accepted he would the 100th person to be denied since my mother died. However, if he did get accepted as his student, which I highly doubt, then he would be the 1st student since mother died. Big difference in numbers I thought.

As I walked into the house, all was quiet. _I guess that kid didn't get accepted. He should get a trophy for being the 100__th__!_ I thought sarcastically. Walking to the kitchen to grab an apple, I walked straight upstairs. As I passed Father's study, however, I heard my name called.

Wondering what he could possibly want, I went to the door and opened it uncertainly. Hearing no usual objection to get in and out as fast as I could, I walked in. The study had books all over the floor, balled-up paper near the trash, and a bunch of alchemy arrays all over the wall.

"Riza," he started, "I will be taking on a student around your age, and I need a room ready for him by tonight."

"Tonight!" I exclaimed. Wow, this student must be eager to learn. He must be a real dork too. One with big glasses I suspected.

"Yes," Father said, not even looking me in the eyes. "His guardian was right when she said he was eager to learn alchemy. He's on the train from Central right now."

"He's on the way right now! But that means I only have a couple of hours 'till he arrives at the station!" I said.

"Yes, which means that you need to go and prepare a bedroom for him right now!" Father barked, looking up at me for the first time with his lifeless golden eyes.

Scared to say anything, I just nodded. As I started to leave he added, "I also want you to pick him up at the station tonight at 8:00."

"Yes Father," I whispered as I shut the door. When I was sure he wouldn't hear me, I jumped up and down in excitement. I was going to have some company other than my few friends at school! I could barely hold my excitement in. I rushed towards the guest bedroom and started dusting immediately.

Like? Hate? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: And I do NOT own any of the FMA characters in this story.

**Roy's Point of View**

After I had been sent off by Madame Christmas and my "sisters," a couple of hours ago, the city seemed to vanish as I traveled to this town. I started to notice that there weren't as many cars as back in the city, and the sky seemed to look crystal clear, with only a few puffy clouds in the sky. I couldn't help but wonder what the school would be like at this town. Madame told me it was a small town, so I was probably going to be the top of my class. This was good, I guessed. I could concentrate on my alchemy studies better.

Speaking of alchemy, my luggage was full of books. I didn't know if bringing my whole bookcase of alchemy books was the best idea, because so far, I could barely lift it up, and I only had a couple of clothes. Madame Christmas had given me money, however, to get new clothes when I get there. Of course, I was still unsure if they had uniforms or not for school. So I had a couple of thousands cenz with me. Even if I ran out, she would still be sending me a couple of hundreds so I wouldn't have to completely depend on Mr. Hawkeye, my "to be" alchemy teacher.

Looking out the window, the land started to become hilly and lush green. Not something people saw in Central every day, unless you went to Central Park. Even then, it would be crowded. I had a great feeling I was going to like this setting more than at Central, even if I would miss my family and the few "real" friends I had.

"Sir," the conductor said, coming up to me, "We are about to arrive, may I have your ticket please."

I gave him my ticket and got prepared, barely stopping myself from jumping up and down in my seat. The problem was, I didn't know what he looked like, nor did he know my name.

**Riza's Point of View**

I stood at the train station waiting patiently. I had just dusted and made the guest bedroom not look like it belonged to a haunted house in one hour. I felt rather relieved at that point. However, now I had to guess who Father's new student was, since there was not description or even name given to me.

As the train came into view, I couldn't help but smile. This could be one of my new companions in the house that would keep me company. If he wasn't a complete alchemy dork like Father was. Then I would not even try to befriend him.

The people started to file out of the train and the tiny station started to get crowded. I got on my tippy-toes and looked aimlessly for some dork. _Calm down, once everybody's gone, there's going to be one boy all alone with big glasses._

Eventually, everybody left, and then I saw him. He was a boy that looked about two years older than me, was sitting on a very stuffed luggage. I guessed that it was stuffed with unnecessary alchemy text books. He had very messy black hair and the eyes the color of coal. A little pale, he looked excited an alert ready for anything. He also didn't have any big glasses to end my suspicion of being a complete alchemy dork. In fact, he looked rather cute. But I needed to keep in mind, that guys this age were very self-centered.

As I walked up towards him, he looked up in surprise. I had no idea how to start a conversation so I got straight to the point. "Hi." I started holding out my hand, "Are you the boy that's going to be learning alchemy with Mr. Hawkeye?"

He got up clumsily and shook my hand firmly. "Yes, that would be me. Are you another one of his students?" He said smiling dazzlingly.

"No, I'm his daughter," I said, not even blinking.

"Oh," he said simply. He then looked down at his luggage. "Um, how far is your house from here?"

"It's about a twenty minute walk from here," I answered, staring down at his obese luggage.

"Oh," he simply said again. "Did you just walk here?"

"Yes," I answered. I was not going to talk more than necessary. This boy might have been cute, but I did not want to get involved with anybody that would love the alchemy that transformed my father to the way he is now.

He stared at me in awe, and then said, "Why didn't your father drive you here?"

"Because he didn't want to," I said, looking down at the ground as we started on the dirt road up the hill. I suddenly noticed that the boy wasn't by my side anymore but at the bottom of the hill with his luggage, where he sat pathetically on top of it.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do have clothes in there, right?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed crossly, getting off his luggage. "I just have more books than clothes."

"Ok," I sighed sarcastically, letting my eyebrow drop. Then I walked back down the hill and took hold of one end of the luggage and started to heave it up the hill. It actually was heavier than I expected.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice behind me, taken aback by my actions I supposed.

"I'm helping you?" I replied, pulling what seemed like thousands of books. "Or does it look like I'm going to steal your luggage that contains your so called "clothes that weight one hundred pounds" and run off with it for no apparent reason?"

I felt him staring at my back. "Its fine if you just want to stand there as well. You don't have to be my father's student if you don't want to."

That comment slapped him in the face, because he soon came running behind me yelling, "I'm coming!"

As soon as both of us had hold of each end of the luggage, traveling was a little bit faster; however, both the boy and I had kept silent for the majority of the walk. Until…

"What's your name?" the boy asked, out of curiosity.

I just stared at him.

"You do have a name don't you?" he asked smirking, "Or is it against the law for me to ask?"

"My name is Riza," I answered gruffly. "What about yours?"

"My name is Roy," he answered, smiling, "Roy Mustang."

And, as he said that he decided to let go of the luggage to shake hands with me. As he did that the weight of the luggage on his side dropped to the ground. The sudden weight drop took me by surprise, so I let go of the luggage as well. However, from the shock of the luggage suddenly dropping, it landed heavily on my right foot, causing pain to jolt through my entire leg and my toes to swell.

"Ah!" I squeaked. I wasn't necessarily the type for screaming.

"Ah!" Roy yelped in shock. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

As Roy continued to apologize, I dropped to the ground and started to take my shoe off. As I pulled off my socks to inspect the damage, Roy decided to make a pointless comment and said, "Wow, you have small feet."

I looked up at him, my eyes on the verge of tears retorted, "Will you quit being useless and do something helpful?"

"Like what?" Roy yelped, voice cracking. This was the only thing I enjoyed about boys in their teenage years: maturity. Even if it meant that their voices would crack at random times.

"Like shut up," I grumbled. As I looked at my foot, I saw that the foot itself had swelled up. As I tried to put the sock back on, I gasped.

"This is all your fault. If you didn't put so many books in your bag, then I wouldn't have to help you take it back to my house. Also, how in the world can you forget that we're holding a luggage that puts a lot of strain to our backs? When you grow up you're going to be crunching you know! But this goes all the way back to your books. Why the heck did you put so many books in your bag?" I asked painfully. I looked up at him to be returned by the innocent black eyes. "Excuse me, I just asked a question."

"Oh," he said taken aback, "You told me to shut up, so I politely "shut up" for you. So now I'm allowed to speak again?"

I looked surprised at his glinting eyes. Nobody actually "shuts up" when told to "shut up." This kid was strange. Or was he just taunting me? Anyways, I didn't like him what-so-ever.

"I only said you couldn't speak if you aren't helping," I said coldly.

"Oh, okay," he replied happily. "Can you walk?" He asked, looking down at my current condition in concern.

I slowly got up. "Yea, I think I can," I said, wincing in pain.

"Are you sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yesss!" I answered.

"How far is your, or should I say our, house?" he asked smirking.

"About five minutes from here," I answered.

"Really? I thought it was further," he muttered. "Maybe, I can leave my luggage here, and I'll carry you home."

"What!" I exclaimed. I detested any possibility of being carried by a guy. Especially him! I just met him for what, fifteen minutes, and I already hated his guts. I know that's a little harsh, but from first impressions, not a fun person to be around.

"Why not?" he asked, confused by his bizarre decision.

"Because what will you do with your luggage?" I asked, desperate to find some kind of excuse…

"I'll just leave it here," he replied, not even giving a thought about it.

"What if it gets stolen?" I asked.

"So? I actually don't care. As you asked earlier about clothes, I only have two pairs in there. The rest are books that I've already memorized and just rereading," he answered.

"What are you going to wear then?" I asked, not even wanting to know at the same time.

"I have money. I was planning to go and buy some clothes anyways," Roy said. "So, may I be given the privilege of carrying a feisty young lady tonight?"

"Not if you keep trying to flirt with me," I answered.

"So it's a "yes" if I don't flirt with you?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Oh, okay," he said. And he hesitantly moved towards me and started to pick me up bridal-style. It was so awkward to be carried by a person I just met less than half an hour ago, but at the same time it felt comforting. Why? I don't know. Was it his cologne or the way he looked at me? I just couldn't get the feeling of comfort out of a guy I disliked. Strange…

Then I felt a sudden rush of warm air next to my ear, "Did you know you're pretty light?"

"And what's that supposed to mean," I asked shooting daggers at him.

A sweat drop appeared on his face. "Well, you know, you're kind of smaller than me, and I was just wondering, well it was a question, or it could be a compliment, not that I was saying you're fat or anything, and I'll just shut up now," he blabbered.

"Good choice," I smirked. So he was actually afraid of me as well. First guy his age to show some respect to a girl.

So when we finally arrived home, Father wasn't home. It was a good thing, because that meant that Roy could go and get his luggage back in time before Father got home. Also, that way, I didn't have to know if he would treat me or neglect me when he found out about my sore foot. The first thing Father did when he got home was order me to the kitchen to cook dinner. I limped away, but I already knew what he was going to do.

It was time for Roy to take the test to see if he had what it really took to become his student.

Yeah, I'm not good with cliffhangers. But I promise from this chapter forth, things are going to get more interesting. I'm probably not going to update for a while though, because I have a tennis tournament to prepare for.

Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, this took a while to upload due to computer viruses, five school projects all due on the same day and tryouts for school.

Oh, yeah. About Roy wearing cologne, Roy is actually fifteen and Riza is thirteen. Just to clear things up, since I might or might not mention age.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to FMA in this story what-so-ever. So if you think I do, you need to go to the doctors and get your head checked somewhere.

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

As Mr. Hawkeye led the way upstairs, I looked back concerned whether Riza would be okay with her foot from my clumsiness. As we ascended the stairs higher and higher, the noises from the kitchen started to disappear and the house started to get dustier until I started to cough and sneeze.

Mr. Hawkeye turned to look at me and said, "Name?"

Startled by the sudden question, I choked out, "Roy. Mustang"

He eyed me carefully. I suddenly grew very uncomfortable under his golden gaze and decided to look around at the room.

"Why did you pick me to be your alchemy teacher?" He asked.

Was this some sort of interrogation? I took a breath in to stay calm and began, "I picked you as my alchemy teacher, because of not only your skill in the subject its self, sir, but the way that you use the alchemy. When alchemy sparked my interest, I started to pay attention to which alchemist could be fit to be my teacher. As I researched, I realized many of them started to use alchemy against the people. Which I believe is wrong. I believe that alchemy was created for the people and should be used to protect those people. And I noticed that you seemed to do a perfect job with that, which is why I chose you."

"Roy," Mr. Hawkeye started, using his horse voice, "You may have been accepted to come and study alchemy. However, I will not just hand over my research to you just yet, because firstly it's not done yet. And secondly, I don't trust you with it."

I stood there, shocked. Nobody ever told somebody straight forward that they didn't trust them. But I guessed it was understandable, as I just arrived here. But it was still a fatal blow, because my expression must have given it away. My anger swelled up, and determination sparked in the back of my mind to retort, "What do I have to do to prove that I'm trustworthy?"

I saw him smile. It was a smile like no other as well. The smile looked as if it had not been used in years, but was clearly not forced.

"To be trusted," He began, "I will evaluate you. Or you can call it the test to become my official student more like. Many boys have failed this test. I suggest you go home now, and not waste a month of your life."

I stood there not making a sound.

"Stubborn I see," Mr. Hawkeye stated, raising an eyebrow, "I will continue on to the instructions then. Before you can become my student, I will evaluate not only for trust, but for character, determination, and skill. I do not wish to waste my time teaching a child that has no talents in this area of expertise alchemy. That is all."

"No requirements? You'll just be watching me?" I asked, stunned. This man was the strangest person I've ever met. No wonder his daughter was a bit off too.

"I'll be watching you, and my daughter will evaluate your character from school and outside school. How you treat people around you, and all that good stuff. I'll pay for everything you need such as food, water, and clothes for the month. So don't bother about getting a part time job. Until the end of the month, I'll be teaching you the basics of alchemy, so you can still get a taste of it, if you don't pass my judgment."

"Okay," I answered, feeling slightly relieved. So I still got to learn alchemy, even when I wasn't officially his student.

"Anyways, dinner will be on the table when you get downstairs," Mr. Hawkeye rasped as he left the room. I stepped out the room as well, trying to catch up, but I realized how useless that was, because nobody was even out in the hallway.

When I arrived downstairs and went into the kitchen that Riza had disappeared into, I found some cold soup on the table and some steak and vegetables on the side. I looked around the deserted kitchen. After I had seated myself and consumed the dinner, which I had to admit was actually really good, Riza came into the kitchen, as if she had been waiting for me to finish and started to take my dishes to the sink to wash.

"I can do the dishes you know," I said as I tucked the chair in.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," she answered from the sink, "But you are going to be a student and will have to start studying soon, so I don't want you to get overworked before my father starts to evaluate you."

"That just gives me more reasons to help, because when I do get accepted," I started, as she turned to look at me in shock, "I won't be able to help anymore, so I should start helping when I can."

"No. And who said that you were going to be accepted?" Riza stated firmly.

"I did! Now please!" I begged. I actually felt kind of stupid begging to do a chore, but oh well, when I was at home, I always had to wash and dry the dishes, and just skipping that routine would just bother me.

"No." Riza said, not even looking up.

"Pretty please!" I asked, making puppy dog eyes. This technique worked on every woman I knew, except for Madame herself, and they did anything I wanted.

She looked up at my eyes, looked back down and answered "No."

"Why not?" I asked, surprised that she didn't fall for the trick. _Better add her to my list of people that the puppy dog eyes don't work with. Mentally anyways._

"Because I said so," She retorted, annoyance creeping into

"That's not an answer!" I retorted.

She blew some golden strands of hair out of her face and asked, "Why do you want to help so badly anyways?"

"Habit," I answered simply.

"Habit?" Riza questioned. I looked at her with her big amber eyes questioning me annoyed. However, when I looked closely, I could tell she was just as curious about me as I was of her. She was actually really cute in her own way. Although she wasn't like most of the girls I had met, with all their dresses and ribbons and fretting over their hair, I liked her. She had an aura that made me want to stay with her longer.

"Yea," I said taking me time. "I lived in a home with a lot of sisters. I was actually adopted, but my foster mother is actually my mother's elder sister, so she's really my aunt as well. Anyways, she never wanted to marry since men always seemed to hurt her, but wanted kids of her own. So she adopted a bunch of unfortunate girls that had a rough life. She also wanted to raise one boy to be a good man. So she found me, and somehow, I ended up learning how to do every chore a girl is usually taught."

Riza stared dumbfounded at me, then asked, "You do know how to do guy chores, right?"

That was the last thing I would expect as a comment on a story like that. "Yes!" I said definitely.

"Ok, just making sure," Riza replied, "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be completely useless when it comes to your chores."

Then I snapped.

"USELESS!?!" I yelled. "I am not useless! You may have called me useless back on the hill, but that had a reason to it! You've only met me for about two hours. You don't have any right to call me useless. For your information, I help my mother run her shop, and my friends with their homework, because I'm the top of my class. I've helped old people cross the busy streets of Central, and I've stayed after school before to help my teacher clean up the blackboard! I've saved cats from drowning in rivers, and girls from being seduced by sick perverts! I'm far from being useless!"

"Wow," Riza said making an "o" with her mouth. "Nice rant. I'll believe you aren't useless, with the exception at the hill. For now anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed.

Riza started to dry the dishes. "It means that I'm not fully convinced, silly."

"How was that not convincing?" I asked. "If that wasn't convincing, I'll show you that I can be helpful!"

So I walked to her side and started to dry the dishes along side with her. We dried and dried countless dishes, throwing comments of how useless the other was and making a competition on who could dry the most dishes. Eventually we got to a tie of 29 dishes each. One dish lay in the sink, wet. We both reached for the dish, but as we did that both of our hands hit each other. From such a touch, Riza seemed surprised and caught off guard, and jumped, causing her to trip on the rag below us. In moments, Riza lay on top of me, her faces inches from mine. I saw the heat rise up to her face. From this view I could easily see her breasts under her loose shirt and bra. I suddenly felt heat rush to my face as well. Unsure of what to do, I tried to get up.

Wrong move.

I instantly felt Riza's warm lips on mine and I saw round amber eyes the size of tennis balls staring at me. I instantly felt a cold hand slap me back to the kitchen floor as Riza got up instantly and recovered instantly as well.

"Idiot," she muttered and went back to the sink to grab the last dish.

After we had said an awkward goodnight to each other, I took as shower, and lay in bed touching my lips were Riza's were only a few hours ago. I didn't know how long I lay in bed with my hands on my lips. The only thing I figured out before I drifted to sleep was that I had fallen in love with Riza Hawkeye.

**Riza's Point of View**

As I stepped out of the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. My short hair clung to my face as my skinny body hid under the white towel. I gently dried my hair with a smaller towel, thinking and going over what had happened today.

First I met Father's new alchemy student. Cute, but clumsy.

Then Father probably told him about the evaluation. Nothing strange there.

Then dinner was a pain in the butt. Warming up last night's soup and cooking steak wasn't my ideal of fun.

Finally I arrived Roy's and mine competition with dish drying. Even though Father's student was really clumsy, he could actually do chores that girls usually were meant to do. That was surprising at first. Then after I had slipped, of course making me a hypocrite in his mind by now, he had accidentally kissed me. I touched my lips where his lips where once planted for the few seconds.

I came to the conclusion about Roy after I had gotten into bed.

Although he was cute, and many girls at school would probably fawn over him at school tomorrow, he was still an alchemy dork. He could be very polite at times, but was extremely clumsy and useless. My final evaluation on Roy…

I detested him.

* * *

So, like it? Hate it? Please review whether you liked this chapter or not. I accept criticism. Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while for anybody who was reading this story. I haven't had the time to traveling around a lot with a bunch of school work. I was also pretty busy in FL, so that was my summer. Haha. Anyways, I hope I'll be able to continue this story, and this one is a bit longer than the other chapters. I think. Anyways, enjoy please :)

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Going to sleep the night before with a first crush, or love, was very difficult. Although my dreams had nothing to do with her, the first thing that I thought of when I woke up was Riza. This was not very difficult, as my first day out of Central started with ice cold water colliding with my face, thrown by Riza. She had then coldly told me that breakfast was ready downstairs and to hurry so that we could go and purchase my uniform for the school.

When I had arrived down stairs in Central's uniform, a grey pair of pants and a white t-shirt, toast, eggs, and bacon were neatly arranged with a cup of milk on the side. After quickly stuffing down breakfast I went to the door to retrieve my shoes, where Riza was already waiting. The sight of her in a skirt, t-shirt, and a vest, although it was uniform, made her stunningly beautiful. Shaking my head I decided to put on my shoes. _I can't be thinking these type of thoughts about Mr. Hawkeye's daughter. I might not pass his little examination!_

When we started walking down the dirt path road for a while in cold silence, I decided to try to break the ice, saying, "How far away is school?"

However, the question might have sounded rude to her, for she snapped, "It's a forty-five minute walk. I suggest you learn that transportation here is very expensive with very bad quality, thus making walking the better choice."

I turned to look at her confused, but she had already turned her attention back to the road, with a big frown on her face.

"Well," I attempted again, "You never told me your age…"

"I'm thirteen," she replied, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Oh that's cool," I replied, "Do you enjoy finally being a teenager?"

She simply glared at me through the corners of her eyes and looked back to the road.

"What? Am I that bad that you refuse to answer my questions?" I asked, smirking, but secretly freaked out inside.

"I only answer necessary questions. No opinions," Riza said calmly.

"Ok," I said, getting the feeling that she really didn't want to talk to me.

When we finally arrived the school, situated in a fairly big town, Riza lead me to the front office and told them who I was, and to my surprise I was already enrolled with a 1 day notice. After the talking was done, one of the counselors led me to get my uniform, which consisted of black shoes, pants, a white collared shirt, and a blue vest, with a tie. I also got a new backpack, already full of my school supplies and text books.

When I went back into the main hallway, I realized that a lot of students were had already arrived.

"_Odd_," I thought as I looked up at the clock which read 8 o'clock. School didn't start until 8:30 the counselor had told me. One thing was for sure and it was that this school was certainly different from that of Central's.

Since Riza had abandoned me at the first opportunity she got, I went through the large hallways, turning at every corner, only to find myself even more lost than I was already. Looking down at my schedule, I came to realize that there was a map of this school and that nobody could navigate themselves to a classroom on the first day without a map.

When I finally found my classroom at 8:15, the class was already full of other kids. The second I put myself through the door, I heard a familiar voice…

"Roy!"

Turning the direction the voice had come from, I came face-to-face with my best friend from Central, Maes Hughes. Unfortunately, he had to move because of his father's job transfer to the East. I just thought I would never get to see him again.

As Maes jumped tables to reach me, making sure his glasses didn't fall in the process. When he reached me, he gave me a hug and asked, "Roy what on Earth are you doing here in the East? I never thought the likes of you would ever come here since there isn't much to study alchemy wise."

I glared at him. He was the only one of my friends back in Central who knew about my interest in alchemy. I just didn't want people knowing back home, since people often looked at you as a future dog of the military, something I despised.

As Maes hugged me tighter, making it more and more difficult to breathe, I gasped before I lost full consciousness, "Maes get off me before I suffocate."

"Sorry, Maes said taking a step back, "Just missed my best pal! Not seeing you for a year has been tough man. There's nobody here that I can pick on daily and bother about getting a long-term girlfriend! I mean, honestly Roy, you'd think with your looks you would get a girl into a real relationship! I mean come on!"

"Maes," I started, irritated that he was just going to burst everything about me in front of the entire class, which was actually not looking our way strangely. Usually when people saw Maes talk at our school, everybody shut up.

"I know that I'm tall dark and handsome," continued Maes on his lecture about love, "But you are too! I mean, I've only been here for a year and I've got a girl already!"

"MAES!" I yelled attracting some eyes in our direction, "Will you just shut it?" I had forgotten how much Maes blabbered. "That's great you have a girl Maes, but really, school's only started for a month now and the last time I saw you was just two months ago. I don't think it was to long."

Maes nodded, letting every word sink into his brain. Hopefully…

"Anyways, I'm here in the East because of alchemy. I'm an apprentice for alchemy to Mr. Hawkeye. Well, I hope to be anyways. I have to pass an examination or something…Have you heard of him?" I asked, moving out of the way of the door so more people could get through.

"That's so cool! So now you can fix everything you break from your clumsiness!" Maes exclaimed happily.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!" I yelled. _At least not too clumsy._

"Sure, but have you met the Hawk yet? He's kind of scary I heard and he rarely accepts anybody."

"I'm actually living with him right now. As for meeting him…He's very intimidating, but I think he's actually a nice guy underneath. But I haven't seen him since yesterday," I replied.

"Yea he could be nice underneath. Just very deep down," Maes said rolling his eyes. Then he suddenly came close to my ears and whispered in a way that made my ears tickle, "You're living with Riza Hawkeye?"

My reaction to the statement was, "Ew Maes! Don't you brush?" I exclaimed, backing away in disgust.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You just happen to have a bad nose. So are you?" His eyes growing bigger.

I didn't know if it was good to tell him or not, so I just said, "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Hell yeah! I sit right behind her. I think I'd be a bad classmate if I didn't. She's like the smartest in our class. God, she's good at anything. You could give her a college question, and I bet she could make an educated guess, get it wrong, but still look like she got it right! Teachers refer to her as "The Prodigy." She does everything perfectly and is like a rule book. She even has a perfect attendance record and…"

"Wait," I said, not caring about the rest of his ranting putting my hand on his mouth, "She's in this class?"

"Yup, right in front of the teacher's desk," Maes said, voice muffled since my hand was on his mouth. When I removed it he started back to his ranting. I felt like a volcano just now, building up until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can. You. Please. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" I gritted through my teeth. Maes stopped and smiled. "Good," I said, "But isn't she like two years younger than us?"

"She skipped a grade," Maes replied, looking scared to speak still.

"Just a grade?" I asked. If she was two years younger, then how was that possible…

"Yup. She started school early. She's a genius!" Maes exclaimed. "I bet she's even smarter than you!"

"Haha, very funny Maes," I said sarcastically. _I'd actually like to see that. _"So she's in all our classes?"

"Yup." He replied, smiling goofily.

"Are you infatuated with her or something?" I asked curiously. Maybe Riza was his girlfriend he was talking about.

"NO!" Maes retorted. "I'd have to be pedophile to like a girl nearly three years younger than me! Geez. And I already told you I have a girlfriend. She's perfect, just not Riza perfect. Anyways, I was hoping maybe you might like Riza," Maes squealed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I go for older girls, remember?" I said partially annoyed. "So what are grades at this school?" I asked curiously. So far, I knew nothing about this school.

"Straight As, as usually the great Maes Hughes performs. I was actually moved up from class C to class A. My parents were so proud, that they were taking pictures of the notification and me. SO ANNOYING!"

"I can only imagine," I muttered. Maes's mom was a well-known photographer back in Central, working for Central's "Get Into Central News" newspaper company. Maes, being around pictures all the time hated them. Thank goodness he wasn't like his mom, and more like his dad who worked in the military's detective stuff. "So what's the difference between a A and a C class?"

"Everything!" Maes said, "For A class, no final grades can be Bs. And for B class, no Cs. And for C class, nothing below a D. After that you get kicked out of the school. Oh, and Roy, I should warn you that homework grades here count as 30% of our grade and participation is 20%," Maes added casually.

"What kind of school is this?" I yelled, freaked out.

"A prep school," answered a voice. As I turned around I met up with a woman teacher. "So you are our exchange student from Central…Interesting." She said as she looked me up and down.

I stood like a statue as she did this, and realized that Maes had disappeared from my side and was somewhere in the many eyes that were on me.

"Why don't' you introduce yourself to the class?" she prompted. "I'm Mrs. Hastings."

As I turned to stare at the class, I breathed in and said, "Good morning. I am Roy Mustang from Central in case you didn't know."

The whole class chanted, "Good morning Roy." I caught Riza in the crowd, who had not said anything, but was instead looking at me with so much hatred, it scared me. Looking around the classroom, I found only one seat available. I looked up at Mrs. Hastings, who had already started writing furiously on the blackboard. I went as quickly as I could I took a seat next to the person and looked up at Mrs. Hastings.

Mrs. Hastings had already proceeded to the podium in front of the class while I was going to my seat, and she now sighed deeply. As she did this, the tension in the classroom jumped up a few levels. The person next to me was tapping their feet excessively. It was almost like they were getting ready to receive their test scores or something. Which I soon found out, they were. Apparently the class didn't do so well on their tests, but the lowest grade was a 81, which was still a B. As Bs were bad in an A class, the teacher decided to solve the problem by giving a partner assignment were you would work with the person sitting beside yourself. When I finally got a good look at the person I was sitting next to, to my horror, it was Riza, the girl who supposedly hated my guts right now.

After Mrs. Hastings had passed out the project papers, I decided to look at them. I noticed everything should be done by two people, otherwise it was impossible to finish this in one class period. I turned towards Riza and nervously said, "Hi."

Being in chemistry class full of liquids that could chemically explode if mixed incorrectly and sitting next to somebody so intimidating, I believed I had the right to feel scared.

Riza, in turn, just looked at me coldly, and said, "Look, I have a perfect 120% in this class, and I've worked hard to get it. I don't want some partner lab grade to decrease it in any way, so just let me do all the work and when the teaches comes by take my notes and pretend to read them or look busy, because she'll be getting participation grades then. Understand dummy?"

I looked at her, but as I was about to reply, her head was smashed down onto the table.

* * *

Like or hate? Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So I know I haven't updated this story in years, so I decided to finally update! Haha. Sorry for the wait! Just fair warning, this chapter was put together fairly quickly so I am proud to say that it is not my best chapter. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better Anyways, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA characters in here, but I do control what they do in the story, since the story is mine: P

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

As I saw Riza's head slam down to the desk, I followed the hand which lead to a stunningly, even I had to admit, hot girl. Her hazel eyes glinted with glee, as Riza emitted a little noise, but nothing louder than that of a pencil scratching paper. The girl had straight brown hair, with numerous accessories dangling all over her uniform. Behind her stood two other girls, who looked similar in a way, despite the fact that they all looked different, biologically. The way my mind reasoned life.

"So Ri, how do you feel about giving us the answers today?" the girl asked.

I looked down to see Riza's mop of blond hair shake violently, as she tried to get up. The girl, although a stick, still held Riza firmly down. I felt bad that I wasn't doing anything, but I was also so shocked that something like this was happening. Despite going to a normal school in Central, even the girls there weren't this aggressive. OR strong.

The girl behind the brunette, a blonde, spoke up, "You know the consequences if you don't."

I stared up in confusion. _Did that mean that Riza was constantly bullied by these bitches? _And where was the teacher? I turned towards Mrs. Hastings desk to find that she wasn't there. It made sense that the girls would find a way to torment Riza when the teacher wasn't here. As I was sure that the teacher was gone, I spoke up, "And what would that be? Because I'm not going to see any of these "consequences" happen."

"Oh, he is the hero-type!" squealed the third girl, who had jet black hair.

"Shut up, Kaye!" the brunette hissed, then as she turned around to look at me, I felt her gaze travel all over my body. Satisfied, she bent down into my face and breathed, "Well aren't you cute? The name's Clover. How 'bout you sit next to somebody in your own league, rather than this piece of trash?" She said, nudging Riza's little head down harder onto the desk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't hang out with jerks," I replied calmly, as I glared up at her.

"And what would I have to do not be classified as one?" Clover asked.

"First you can let go of Riza's head. It's not humane to pick on somebody that's way smaller than you," I responded slowly. I realized that, somehow, this Clover girl would do anything to go out with me.

Clover reluctantly let her arm fall to her side, as Riza slowly raised her head and rubbed her red forehead. Surprisingly to me, Riza said nothing to the two girls and continued on with her work.

Clover glared down at Riza, but as she lifted her head gave me a sweet smile. "I'll see you around."

With that she sat down at her desk, a couple of desks down with Kaye barely reaching her seat before the classroom door opened. Mrs. Hastings, the teacher, then decided to walk in, oblivious to the risen tension in the class.

After class, and after we had turned in our completed project, Riza was out the door before I could ask her what all of the commotion with those two girls was. As Riza was obviously trying to keep her distance from me, I turned to Maes for questions.

"She's the hot, spoiled, but hot brat of the school. Since she's the descendant of one of the three families that founded the school, she believes that everything in here is hers. Did I mention she's hot?" Maes explained.

I just gave Maes a look, as we walked down to our next class. "Yes, you told me that a couple of times, but what about your girlfriend? I don't think its right to talk about a girl like that when you are already in a relationship."

"What girlfriend?"

"The girlfriend you were telling me about."

"Oh I just made that up."

I glared a Maes, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to try out for a school play, so I was practicing my lying skills."

"Shouldn't you say acting?"

"Same thing really," Maes replied, brushing off my comment, "Anyways, it's just like a model. They lie about their happiness in the ads all the time. If I ever took a picture of somebody, I'd like them to be happy, or sad, for real. Not just for modeling. I hate liars!"

"If you hate them so much, why are you trying out for a play?"

"Because I wanted to see what they enjoyed so much about it! Duh!" Maes said, as he walked quickly down the hall. I quickly followed, trying to keep pace with him, as Maes was still three inches taller than me.

"Hurry up Roy! I've got something really cool to give you!"

As school ended, I walked out the two doors slowly clutching a little box Maes had given me in my pocket. I knew that the school in Central I went to was great and all, but I didn't think academics could get more complicated than at Central. In all reality, I didn't really think there was too much of a difference between prep schools and a normal private school. I was wrong.

So much homework weighed my backpack down. I didn't even have a clue as to what the kids were learning. Not even to mention I had tutoring with Hawkeye at seven tonight. I was freaking out. I knew that I wasn't one to fret over grades, but if there were hot girls here, I'm sure they would go for the smart and hot guy like me, rather than a hot, but stupid guy in their standards. I had to keep to their standards if I was ever going to get a date. Man, I missed Central.

As I waited outside, I realized that the weather was a tad cold. Or more. I had my hands jammed into my new thin school jacket and was shivering. I had talked to Riza earlier, or she came to me in the middle of the day, and told me to wait until she was done with some of her business. She had said to wait outside. According to her, it was supposed to take ten minutes, which drew me to the question of even standing outside in the first place. It had been nine minutes already. If she didn't come out those doors in 5 seconds I would somehow find my way home.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The large, not to mention ancient, mahogany doors opened with a large creak that gave it the prison-type feeling and little Riza Hawkeye came walking out them slowly, with some textbooks. She had no jacket on at all, and if she got cold, she showed no signs of it.

"What took so long?" I whined, checking my watch in pure amazement that she actually did take ten minutes. Or maybe less. I didn't keep track.

Eyeing me she replied, "Checked out some books. And I came out before ten minutes for your information, so I'm not late, but early. It's your fault for waiting outside if the cold bothered you."

"But you told me to!"

Riza, although she had one of the best poker faces I had ever seen, had a little glint of amusement in her eyes. Only for a second though.

"And you're taking orders from somebody younger than you? Not to mention, I'm a girl."

"No! I was being respectful to your wishes!" I snapped, and started walking down the pavement towards the school gate that was unseen by all the trees that blocked my path.

Riza decided not to reply and walked behind me.

As we walked, I remembered the incident that had happened in our first class.

"Hey Riza, what did those girls want from you?" I asked, cautiously. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, as so far she had been cold to me.

"It's nothing," She replied curtly, walking ahead of me. "I should lead the way, not you."

I ran up in front of her and started walking backwards, "Ahhh, but I'm older than you so really, I should be leading you. But stop trying to avoid the subject, why did you just let them do that to you?"

"That subject that I'm trying to avoid is none of your business," Riza glared and took a right turn on the road that headed towards the gate. I changed directions to follow her quick movements as she headed towards the school gate. The guard promptly opened and let us out into the real world.

"Just from knowing you for two days I already have this feeling you aren't the type of person to let things go easily. Nor are you the person to ask for help when you are in trouble. Please just tell me," I begged. It kind of bothered me that she could keep her head down with those three brats but she always argued with me. Maybe she really did hate me….

"Maybe another day," Riza replied without too much meaning into the words. However, if an incident like this ever happened again I would be sure to tell her that she said she would tell me.

"Fine by me. So how was your day?" I asked. Not getting any sort of reply, we walked back home in silence.

Just as we started entering Riza's neighborhood, a rusty, old van that looked like a dog had puked on it drove by. As it passed us, two fairly muscular hands stuck out. As dumb as I was, I thought it was to wave, so I waved. However, the intent of why the hands were stuck out were clearly revealed for not waving, but to grab little Riza by the collar of her white shirt and pull her in through the windows.

I stood there, shocked. I was unsure whether to be shocked over that Riza was just kidnapped or the fact that she had just fit through a window effortlessly.

Yea...As I said at the beginning, not my best work. Don't worry. Next chapter will have more Riza's POV, as this was all Roy. What do you think? Constructive criticism is dearly accepted. Drop a review if you have time to tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
